


Oh My God, They Were Roomates

by Mercury_writes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BAMF Michelle Jones, Bisexual Liz Allan, Bisexual Peter Parker, College, F/F, F/M, Gay Ned Leeds, Lesbian Michelle Jones, M/M, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Multi, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury_writes/pseuds/Mercury_writes
Summary: Oh my god, they were more than just roomates





	1. Hey, I Think You're Really Cool, I Like You a Lot, Maybe we could hang out... or something...

Mj isn't one to develop crushes easily. She doesn't usually swoon over a pretty smile and kind eyes, but standing here, looking at her new roommate, she can tell this crush is going to put her through the ringer.

"Hi! I'm Liz! You must be Michelle!" She says, reaching her arms ouout for a hug.

"Hey." She says, accepting the hug, and she can already tell, this is one of the crushes she won't be able to shake so easily. "My friends call me Mj, by the way."

"Ok, cool! Mj. Got it." Liz says, as if she was putting down the right answer on an exam. "I guess that makes us friends." She adds, her head tilted slightly to the left, before turning to her side of the room to continue unpacking and Mj is really glad they're not facing each other because her face is burning and she's sure she must be tomato red right now. "Oh, by the way, I kinda started putting my stuff on this side if the room, but if you wanted to switch, we could totally do that."

"This sides fine." Mj says, and really it's more than fine. It's the side with a window, it's closer to the bathroom, and it's right next to an air vent, so Mj concludes that Liz either started unpacking as soon as she got in and didn't think about it, or she's way nicer than most people.

She's pulled from her thoughts by her phone buzzing in her pocket. It's a text from Ned in the group chat their in called The Three Musketeers (Peter named it, the dork).

**_Did you meet your roommate yet?_ ** **_\- Ned_ **

He's obviously worried about her. He knows she gets nervous meeting new people, despite how little she lets on. It's both sweet and annoying at the same time. Not sure of what else to say, she responds simply.

**_Yeah - Mj_ **

The next texts are from Peter and arrive almost immediately.

**_Is she nice? - Peter_ **

**_Is she pretty? - Peter_ **

**_What's her insta??? Give me the tea - Peter_ **

Mj almost rolls her eyes.

**_Ned, you better come get your man, he's looking for a replacement - Mj_ **

**_Not for me dummy for you - Peter_ **

**_??? - Mj_ **

**_cmon mj you need someone - Ned_ **

**_invite her to lunch with us - Ned_ **

Before she can respond, Liz turns to her. "So, where are you from?" She looks genuinely interested, which is weird for a question that seems like it would be used to fill an awkward silence on a blind date.

"Queens, New York. So, not too far." They had chosen Penn State, which was far enough for them to have freedom, but not so far that their parents would worry more than they had to.

"You're from New York? No way, me too! I'm from Brooklyn!" She revealed, excitedly.

Mj isn't quite sure why she's so happy. Pennsylvania is right next to New York. A lot of people were probably from there, but something about how truly excited Liz was almost made her feel excited, too.

"Wow, crazy. Anyway, I was just about to go get something to eat. Would you want to come? I'd look really lame if I went alone." Liz joked.

"Actually, I was going to eat with my friends Ned and Peter, but you're totally welcome to come along." Mj said, tripping over her words a bit.

"Are you sure? I really don't want to intrude." Liz asked.

"No, no, Ned and Peter are kinda like an old married couple, so it'd be nice not to be the third wheel for once."

Liz giggled lightly. "Okay, let me grab my purse - but only if you're sure it's okay."

Mj giggled this time "Oh my god, yes, I'm sure, now come on. We're leaving."

As the two walked out of the small dorm, Mj struggled for a conversation topic. "So, Liz is short for-"

"Elizabeth." Liz cut her off. "Sometimes Eliza, sometimes Lizzy, sometimes Beth, but mostly Liz."

"Never Elizabeth?" Mj cocked an eyebrow.

"Never. It's my grandma's name, so it felt weird to go by the same thing since we see each other all the time." She explained. "So what about you, Mj? Why not Michelle? Why not Shelly?"

"I don't know. Not really my style." She shrugged.

"I agree. You don't look like a Michelle."

"What do you mean?" Mj asked, curiously.

"Michelle is like, the woman in her 40s to 50s who has three kids and works in an office, but Mj is the smart, tall, pretty girl who takes art classes and goes to women's marches." Liz said.

Mj chuckled slightly. "Sounds like you've given this a lot of thought."

"Maybe I think you're a thought provoking person." Liz joked.

_Just what every girl wants to be called by their crush_ Mj thought. _Thought provoking._

Not that Liz was her crush. She was her roommate, and probably a friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

The restaurant was pretty small, and they spotted Peter right away. Mj pointed him out to Liz before the two walked over to him while Love Me by The 1975 played quietly.

"Hey." Mj said as they made their way to the table. "Oh, this is my new roommate, Liz." She added, noticing she hadn't introduced her yet.

"Hi! I'm Peter." he said, shaking her hand. "and my boyfriend, Ned, is... somewhere. The bathroom, I think." Mj was proud of him. The people at their high school weren't super accepting of the lgbtq community, so he had always introduced Ned strictly as a friend, for fear of being beaten up.

"Speaking of the bathroom, I'll be right back." Liz said, before walking off.

Peter waited until she was safely out of earshot to speak again. "Oh my god, she's so pretty! Do you like her? She's so pretty!"

"Calm down, I don't even know if she likes girls."

"So you do like her!" Peter exclaimed.

"I didn't say that." Mj retaliated.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ned asks, only hearing the last comment before sitting down next to Peter.

"Mj's new girlfriend." Peter says, quickly.

"Mj's new what?" Ned asks, shocked.

"She's not my girlfriend." Mj explains. "She's my roommate."

"But she could be!" Peter said. "You haven't dated anyone since Viv."

_Ugh_ Mj thought. _Vivienne._ She should've known from the beginning that things wouldn't have worked out between them. She was moody, conceited, and narcissistic, but god, those eyes. She was a sucker for dark eyes. "Just because you two can't spend more than two seconds apart, doesn't mean I can't be independent." Mj said, trying to get her mind off of the former topic.

"Being in a relationship doesn't mean you're not independent." Ned offered

"But needing one does. Can you guys just drop it?" Mj asked before Liz returned.

"Hey guys-" Liz started, taking a seat next to Mj. "You must be Ned, I'm Liz." she stated, extending a hand.

Ned returned the handshake and smiled. "Yeah, hi." he confirmed before sitting down next to Peter.

The four kept up conversation while they ate for just a little over an hour before they decided to get going. Mj and Liz's path diverged from Ned and Peter's after about ten minutes, and it wasn't long after the girls had gotten back to their dorm that Liz got a call. "Oh." she said, sounding less than happy as she picked up the phone. "It's my boyfriend. I'll be right back." she explained, stepping into the hall.

_Boyfriend._ Mj thought. _Of course._ She had been down this path before. It was just like her to fall for a straight girl. In hindsight, she shouldn't have gotten her hopes up, but she couldn't change the past. She shouldn't be sad about the beginnings of a fantasy that never could've happened.

Liz walked back into the room with an amused smile. "Flash - My boyfriend -" she clarified, "didn't even mean to call me. It was a buttdial." she said, giggling slightly at the end of the sentence.

"Oh, haha." Mj said, trying not to sound incredibly awkward. She knew that it would be awkward, though. But weaker women than her had gone through worse. She could get through it.


	2. im nuts about these nuts, but im also nuts about my close good friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idfk bro

**_September 5th_ **

"You don't know that, Mj. She could be bi." Peter argued, head resting on Ned's shoulder. "We exist." Mj had explained the entire situation with Liz and the phone call to her friends when she came to their dorm before their weekly viewing of the bachelor.

The three were sat in Ned and Peter's dorm room eating ice cream, Ned and Peter criss-cross-applesauce on the bed, and Mj in the same position in a chair. "No. No, no, no. I'm not letting you do this. Not this time." Mj replied.

"Do what?" Peter asked, lifting his head to a tilt and cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm not letting you get my hopes up. You did the same thing with Kat, and with Mariana, and Viv, and now you're doing with Liz with your 'What if's and 'Maybe so's and 'Benefit of the doubt's. She's most likely straight and even if she isn't, she's taken, so can we just drop it?" Mj snapped.

Peter waited a moment before speaking again. "Mj, I-" he started.

"It's fine. Can we just watch the bachelor?" Mj said, taking out a thick hair tie from her pocket and pulling her curls into a messy bun.

"Yeah." Ned said, getting his laptop out, now sitting between Peter and Mj on the bed, a head on each of his shoulders. "Let me pull it up."

"Can we watch This is Us after this?" Peter asked.

"No!" Ned said at the same time Mj went "Absolutely not."

"What? Why?" Peter asked, looking at them both.

"Because you always cry when we watch that show." Mj explained, laughing slightly.

"That's not fair! Their dad died! Of course I cried!" Peter defended himself.

"Whatever." Mj said, laughing. "Let's just watch this for now and we'll think about it. Right, Ned?"

"Right."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next morning was the first day of classes, and Mj was headed to Architectural and Museum Studies by 8:15. The class didn't start until 8:45, but it was a 15 minute walk and she wanted to give herself some time to get acclimated in the classroom.

The course ended at 11:30, and Mj felt pretty good. The professor, Mrs. Vasquez, seemed understanding enough, and she didn't feel in over her head. She had just left the lecture hall when her phone buzzed with a text.

**_Meet for lunch today? - Liz_ **

Mj flashed a small smile to the screen before replying.

**_Yeah! Panera at 12? - Mj_ **

**_Sounds good! See you there! - Liz_ **

When Mj gets to the restaurant, she spots Liz immediately. She's sitting at a table near the front and looking at her phone with a rather distraught expression on her face. "Hey." she says, sitting down.

"Hey." Liz says, though it takes a small moment for her to look away from her phone. "Sorry, I just..." Her voice trails off.

"Everything okay?" Mj asks hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'm- I just- it's stuff with Flash."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mj asks with the same amount of uncertainty as before.

"It's just, some of the stuff he says... it's like he has no regard for anyone but himself, you know? Like, you can tell he doesn't care about other people's feelings, and he's not even trying to change it." Liz says.

"What happened?"

"I- We were on face time, and every time I tried to talk, he'd cut me off to brag about something, or talk bad about someone, and then when I told him it made me upset, he got really angry, and we got into this huge fight, I mean, I don't know. Maybe I'm overreacting..." Liz explains.

"Absolutely not." Mj says "What you have to say is important, and if he can't see that," she makes a scissor-motion with her pointer and middle finger. "He's cut off."

Liz laughed quietly. "I just... I don't get him. We've been together nearly two years, and sometimes he's sweet, and understanding and stuff, but other times, he's..."

"not?" Mj finished.

"Yeah. Well, enough about me. I realized that I don't know that much about you, Mj."

"What do you wanna know?" Mj asked.

"I don't know. When's your birthday? Do you have any siblings? Do you like to sing? Whatever you want to tell me." Liz said.

"August sixth, two sisters and a brother, and sometimes in the shower." Mj replied sarcastically.

The next 45 or so minutes were spent talking and laughing and eating and making plans. Friends was good, Mj reminded herself. Friends could work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short and late and lame chapter lmao I suck. I've had a lot a family stuff going on but everything's okay now.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I have a few polls that are just minor polls that aren't dire to the story, so leave your answers in the comments ❤ 
> 
> May and Ben or Superfamily?   
> Spiderman or no Spiderman?   
> Should Flash be Homophobic or just a dick in other ways? 
> 
> Ok, thanks for reading. The next chapter should be up by next Friday ❤❤❤


End file.
